Nightwave
|-|♦ Daily= |-|♦♦ Weekly= |-|♦♦♦ Elite Weekly= }} Nightwave is a pirate radio station hosted by the enigmatic Nora Night. In-game, Nightwave serves as a unique Syndicate system that offers various player rewards such as Mods, Resources, Cosmetic items and more through the completion of various mission challenges. Apart from the reward system, Nightwave will also feature various stories that further expand upon WARFRAME's lore through their broadcasts. Access Nightwave can be accessed from either the Orbiter's Navigation console, or on the Main Menu, through a banner on the lower right corner of the screen. Alternatively, players can interact with the Orbiter's Radio Scanner to the right of the ramp to access Nightwave. Mechanics The Nightwave system consists of daily and weekly challenges that players can complete to earn Nightwave Standing, which is used to rank up through Nightwave's 30 levels, with each level requiring to level up. Every level attained grants unique rewards, with much rarer rewards being available at much higher levels. Unlike with traditional Syndicate standing, Nightwave Standing is only used to increase Nightwave ranking, and any leftover Standing upon leveling up is carried over to the next level. Upon reaching Rank 30, players can prestige and reset their rank to 0. Each subsequent rank-up will then only unlock a special currency called Cred to be spent in Cred Offerings. Series Nightwave's reward system is presented in limited-duration seasons called Series, with each Series featuring its own story and set of level-up rewards themed after its accompanying lore. Each Series lasts for 10 - 11 weeks, and upon completion, all player progress with Nightwave will reset. The current series is The Wolf Of Saturn Six. Acts Acts are challenges that players can complete to earn Standing to increase their rank in Nightwave. They fall under three categories of difficulty: Daily, Weekly, and Elite Weekly. Daily Challenges are introduced daily, with each lasting 3 days, while Weekly and Elite Weekly Challenges are introduced on a weekly basis, and last for 7 days. Apart from the duration, the different Challenge tiers also offer different levels of difficulty, with Daily Challenges having the easiest tasks, and the Elite Weekly having the most difficult ones. All Daily Challenges reward , Weeklys reward , and Elite Weeklys reward . Possible known challenges for an Act are: |-|♦ Daily= |-|♦♦ Weekly= |-|♦♦♦ Elite Weekly= Cred Offerings Store Apart from the ranking rewards, Nightwave also features a Creds Offering store, where players can purchase various items such as Aura Mods and Cosmetics. During each series of Nightwave, players can earn an exclusive special currency by ranking up, which are then used to purchase the aforementioned Nightwave offerings. Note that after the end of a particular series, this currency will expire and the next Nightwave series will introduce a new currency to spend. Cred Offerings Note that these items are on 7-day rotation, so not all of these items will be offered at any given point. These items can be purchased using Wolf Cred. - Appearance= ;Weapon Skin Blueprints (30 Wolf Cred) DesertAtteraxSkin.png|link=Atterax Desert-Camo Skin|Atterax Desert-Camo Skin Blueprint Dagger Axe Z.png|link=Dual Zoren Dagger-Axe Skin|Dual Zoren Dagger-Axe Skin Blueprint Brokk_Select.png|link=Fragor Brokk Skin|Fragor Brokk Skin Blueprint DesertHekSkin.png|link=Hek-Desert-Camo Skin|Hek-Desert-Camo Skin Blueprint DesertKarakSkin.png|link=Karak Desert-Camo Skin|Karak Desert-Camo Skin Blueprint Dagger Axe S.png|link=Scindo Dagger-Axe Skin|Scindo Dagger-Axe Skin Blueprint GrineerHeavyAxe.png|link=Scindo Manticore Skin|Scindo Manticore Skin Blueprint DesertTonkorSkin.png|link=Tonkor Desert-Camo Skin|Tonkor Desert-Camo Skin Blueprint DesertMarelokSkin.png|link=Marelok Desert-Camo Skin|Marelok Desert-Camo Skin Blueprint DesertGrinlokSkin.png|link=Grinlok Desert-Camo Skin|Grinlok Desert-Camo Skin Blueprint ;Warframe Alternate Helmet Blueprints (35 Wolf Cred) AshScorpionHelm.png|link=Ash Scorpion Helmet|Ash Scorpion Helmet Blueprint Reverb.png|link=Banshee Reverb Helmet|Banshee Reverb Helmet Blueprint DracChromaHelmet.png|link=Chroma Drac Helmet|Chroma Drac Helmet Blueprint EmberSeries3Helmet.png|link=Ember Backdraft Helmet|Ember Backdraft Helmet Blueprint EmberPhoenixHelm.png|link=Ember Phoenix Helmet|Ember Phoenix Helmet Blueprint AnimaAlt2Helmet.png|link=Equinox Clisthert Helm|Equinox Clisthert Helm Blueprint EquinoxAltHelmet.png|link=Equinox Solstice Helmet|Equinox Solstice Helmet Blueprint ExcaliburHelmetMordred.png|link=Excalibur Mordred Helmet|Excalibur Mordred Helmet Blueprint FrostSeries3Helmet.png|link=Frost Squall Helmet|Frost Squall Helmet Blueprint HarrowSuffraganHelmet.png|link=Harrow Suffragan Helmet|Harrow Suffragan Helmet Blueprint PirateAltHelmet.png|link=Hydroid Triton Helmet|Hydroid Triton Helmet Blueprint InarosCanopicHelmet.png|link=Inaros Canopic Helmet|Inaros Canopic Helmet Blueprint IvaraZirastraHelmet.png|link=Ivara Zirastra Helmet|Ivara Zirastra Helmet Blueprint LimboAltBHelmet.png|link=Limbo Magrite Helmet|Limbo Magrite Helmet Blueprint LokiEssenceHelm.png|link=Loki Essence Helmet|Loki Essence Helmet Blueprint LokiSeries3Helmet.png|link=Loki Swindle Helmet|Loki Swindle Helmet Blueprint HarlequinAltHelmet.png|link=Mirage Harlequin Helmet|Mirage Harlequin Helmet Blueprint MirageAltBHelmet.png|link=Mirage Trivelin Helmet|Mirage Trivelin Helmet Blueprint NekrosAraknidHelmet.png|link=Nekros Raknis Helmet|Nekros Raknis Helmet Blueprint NekrosShroudHelmet.png|link=Nekros Shroud Helmet|Nekros Shroud Helmet Blueprint NezhaJinzaHelmet.png|link=Nezha Jinza Helmet|Nezha Jinza Helmet Blueprint NidusAltHelmet.png|link=Nidus Prion Helmet|Nidus Prion Helmet Blueprint AntimatterAltHelmet2.png|link=Nova Quantum Helmet|Nova Quantum Helmet Blueprint BardAltHelmet.png|link=Octavia Cadenza Helmet|Octavia Cadenza Helmet Blueprint RevenantVaniaHelmet.png|link=Revenant Vania Helmet|Revenant Vania Helmet Blueprint RhinoThrakHelm.png|link=Rhino Thrak Helmet|Rhino Thrak Helmet Blueprint Hemlock Saryn Helmet.png|link=Saryn Hemlock Helmet|Saryn Hemlock Helmet Blueprint TitaniaAltHelmet.png|link=Titania Aurai Helmet|Titania Aurai Helmet Blueprint TitaniaMabHelmet.png|link=Titania Mab Helmet|Titania Mab Helmet Blueprint TrinityAuraHelm.png|link=Trinity Aura Helmet|Trinity Aura Helmet Blueprint BerserkerAltHelmet.png|link=Valkyr Bastet Helmet|Valkyr Bastet Helmet Blueprint ValkyrAltBHelmet.png|link=Valkyr Kara Helmet|Valkyr Kara Helmet Blueprint VaubanSeries3Helmet.png|link=Vauban Gambit Helmet|Vauban Gambit Helmet Blueprint VoltStormHelm.png|link=Volt Storm Helmet|Volt Storm Helmet Blueprint VoltSeries3Helmet.png|link=Volt Pulse Helmet|Volt Pulse Helmet Blueprint WukongAltHelmetB.png|link=Wukong Macak Helmet|Wukong Macak Helmet Blueprint ZephyrCierzoHelmet.png|link=Zephyr Cierzo Helmet|Zephyr Cierzo Helmet Blueprint ZephyrTenguHelmet.png|link=Zephyr Tengu Helmet|Zephyr Tengu Helmet Blueprint - Miscellaneous= ;Weapons * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) * Blueprint (50 Wolf Cred) ;Others (always available) *5x Nitain Extract (15 Wolf Cred) *Saturn Six Ornament (40 Wolf Cred) *Orokin Catalyst (built) (75 Wolf Cred) *Orokin Reactor (built) (75 Wolf Cred) * Component Blueprints (25 Wolf Cred) }} Series 1 — The Wolf of Saturn Six Story *Introduces a new field boss, Wolf of Saturn Six, along with his signature hammer, the Wolf Sledge. Saturn Six Fugitives *In addition to Acts, reputation can also be earned by finding and capturing three Saturn Six Fugitives that spawn randomly in missions, granting per Capture. If they die instead of being captured (either through dying while capturing or waiting too long) no reputation will be given but it will still count as them being eliminated. A secondary objective labeled "Fugitives Eliminated" will appear when they spawn in a mission. These enemies appear in the "unaffiliated" category in the codex, as despite being Grineer biologically, they are fugitives. Ranking Rewards In the order of ranking and total cumulative standing respectively: *''Rank 1 - : Saturn Six – Sigil'' *''Rank 2 - : Wolf of Saturn Six – Glyph (Light) and Wolf of Saturn Six – Glyph (Dark)'' *''Rank 3 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 4 - : Weapon Slot x2'' *''Rank 5 - : The Wolf – Noggle Statue'' *''Rank 6 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 7 - : Forma Bundle (3x Forma)'' *''Rank 8 - : Warframe Slot'' *''Rank 9 - : Saturn Six – Emblem'' *''Rank 10 - : Wolf Salute – Emote'' *''Rank 11 - : Orokin Catalyst (built)'' *''Rank 12 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 13 - : Nightwave – Sigil'' *''Rank 14 - : Wild Frenzy, augment mod'' *''Rank 15 - : Kuva x20,000'' *''Rank 16 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 17 - : Wolf – Scrawl (K-Drive cosmetic)'' *''Rank 18 - : Bursting Mass, augment mod'' *''Rank 19 - : Kuva x20,000'' *''Rank 20 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 21 - : Nightwave – Emblem'' *''Rank 22 - : Napalm Grenades, augment mod'' *''Rank 23 - : Saturn Six – Captura Scene'' *''Rank 24 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 25 - : Arcane Energize (unranked)'' *''Rank 26 - : Wolf Howl – Emote'' *''Rank 27 - : Forma Bundle (3x Forma)'' *''Rank 28 - : Saturn Six Syandana'' *''Rank 29 - : Umbra Forma (built)'' *''Rank 30 - : Saturn Six Armor set'' Trivia *Nightwave was launched on Feburary 27, 2019 for all platforms, regardless of what version of WARFRAME they were on. **This is the first time in WARFRAME history that the developers coordinated the release of new major gameplay content on all platforms.Devstream #124 9:20 External Links *"Nightwave - The Wolf of Saturn Six: A Farewell to Alerts" Developer Workshop post References Patch History *Introduced, replacing Alert and Challenge Reward system. }} Media Warframe Nightwave Series 1 Launch Trailer -- Out now on ALL platforms WARFRAME - Wolf of Saturn Six Rewards (Week 1) Warframe - NIGHTWAVE CHALLENGES Series 1 de:Nightwave Category:Update 24 Category:Lore Category:Mechanics Category:Syndicates